Freya Mikaelson
|friends = Hayley Marshall, Marcellus Gerard, Jackson Kenner, Mathias (ex-lover) |enemies = Dahila, Aurora, Lucien Castle, Tristan de Martel, Marcellus Gerard (formerly), Esther (formerly) |type of hero = Anti-Hero/Heroic Witch/Morally Ambiguous}} Freya Mikaelson (b. 972 A.D.) is a protagonist/anti-hero in The Originals, and is the oldest child of Mikael and Esther. She is portrayed by Riley Voelkel, Elle Graham young, and Hannah-Bliss Carlton as a body in season two. Personality Not much has been shown of Freya's personality as a child, however she did say that she and Finn would climb up in the trees and plot mischief. In 1914, Freya appears at a Christmas Ball held by the Original Family and acts friendly enough to a clueless Rebekah (who knows nothing of her true identity) who believes she is on a date with Kol, a shy Freya assured her otherwise before the Original Vampire was occupied elsewhere. She only came to the party because she was so desperate to see her family. Freya convinced everyone in the Cottage that she was like any other inmate, but in truth, she is a strong and powerful young woman who is very much in control. She seemingly has a firm sense of honor, as she killed Cassie for betraying Rebekah to the Kindred. She has a fondness for her little sister and approves of who she is, having observed her throughout her stay in the Cottage and when Rebekah was in danger, Freya showed no hesitation in protecting her. As such, she has shown disapproval of her younger brothers' conducts and asks Rebekah to inform them that she'll be making her presence known soon, expecting that they would be on their best behavior. This shows that she has a sense of authority, being the eldest of the Mikaelson children. Freya has also exhibited a rebellious and independent streak, as she fled from her aunt Dahlia centuries before and has been running ever since. She has also shown a fondness for Finn, as he was the next of the Mikaelson clan she visited. She seems to have some nostalgia for him, as she embraced him upon meeting. Freya has a very stoic personality, keeping a calm, difficult to read, expression at all times. When she learned that Klaus had a child, the only sign of her shock was to grab hold of her necklace. Likewise, she showed little surprise upon seeing Finn's new form, as remained calm even while reminiscing for old times, and telling him of Dahlia's hunt for her. Freya has said that she has learned one hard lesson since parting from her family. It's that some things must die so that others can live. Though it seemed that she was referring to Hope, current events show that she could be referring to Dahlia. Freya seemingly has a degree of morality as she sealed Finn's spirit into her pendant so that he wouldn't lay a hand on Hope, believing that he would not resort to threatening an infant. She is very fond of her father and has never forgotten the last time she saw him, patiently awaiting the moment she reunites with Mikael. However, she has significant disdain for Esther, as she resents her mother for giving her away and blames Esther for destroying her and her siblings. This hatred only worsened when Esther claimed that Freya lost the light within her and accused her of working with Dahlia despite having just enough reason to despise her. Not only that, she also ranted about not being able to cast the spell to save Rebekah on her own because she never had a home to anchor her power to because of what happened 1,000 years ago. Upon revealing her background, it could be said that she is simply a tortured soul longing to free herself of the bonds that Dahlia cast upon her and attain vengeance for the misery that she dealt with century after century. Having lost the man she loves and her beloved son in Dahlia's pursuit of ultimate power, she allies with her estranged siblings in the hopes of vanquishing her aunt once and for all. According to Dahlia, Freya is an ungrateful and selfish person, she is also spiteful and vindictive, as she tried to turn her siblings against Klaus, simply because her maternal half-brother would never trust her, this failed the moment she tried to use Hope as bait. It is later revealed that Freya is not as honorable and moral as she appears to be, as he was willing to use Hope as bait to lure Dahlia into a trap, just to get rid of the person she hates the most, disregarding the fact that something could go wrong, as Dahlia could get Hope for example. Though she was forced into becoming the bait to lure Dahlia into a trap, Freya took it with her head held high. She explained that her actions were due to jealousy of Hope for having people who would go to extreme lengths to protect her and Freya not knowing what it is like. She willingly goes along with Elijah's plan, happy to have known what having a family is like for a brief moment rather than spending an eternity running and in solitude. She hypocritically had a disparaging view of Klaus, questioning why Rebekah would still defend him after he joined Dahlia in the pursuit of Hope. However, when faced with the prospect of having to kill her younger half-brother to end Dahlia, she admitted that she doesn't want to and that Klaus was the family she always wanted but because of Dahlia she'll be forever alone. In the end, she chose to remain by Klaus's side to care for Hope while giving Rebekah the opportunity she had only regained recently - the chance to choose her own fate. Powers and Abilities During her early life, Freya experienced difficulties controlling her magic as a result of her maternal lineage, as first-born witches of Dahlia and Esther's bloodline possess devastating amounts of power from a young age. Because of her heritage, she had the greatest amount of magical potential compared to her other siblings prior to their transformation into vampires. Freya used to experience episodes when her magic would overwhelm her to the point of creating powerful storms and causing all birds in the area to die, usually when she was overcome by strong emotions such as anger and frustration. During these lapses of control, Dahlia used to sing to her whilst hugging her to calm her down and to lower her heart rate. Freya has proven herself to be an extremely powerful witch, demonstrating the ability to communicate with her sister, Rebekah, through dreams and visions even while she was still technically in her century-long sleep that granted her pseudo-immortality, though she was only days from waking up at the time. She has also shown an affinity for telekinetic spells, including being able to move multiple heavy objects without touching them, even in a state of deep slumber. Since her revival, Freya has exhibited a noteworthy amount of power and skill. She was able to take down multiple members of the Kindred, and later murdered the Harvest girl, Cassie, as punishment for her treachery by making her bleed out from the inside. With the aid of her talisman, Freya managed to heal Rebekah's broken hand with a non-verbal spell and later accelerated the metamorphosis of a caterpillar into a butterfly. Her power is most evidenced after breaking the spell over the Fauline Cottage's doors that has kept countless witches imprisoned for decades. Freya was also able to locate her brother, Finn Mikaelson, in spite of being hidden by multiple cloaking spells. She was also able to break through the spell that hid her niece, Hope, a feat that Rebekah claimed could only be accomplished with the power of one hundred witches. However, after locating Hope, Freya gave Finn her pendant in case he failed and was killed by their siblings. Thus, after his "death", Freya channeled the power from her pendant and managed to resurrect Finn even without the Other Side. This is yet another testament to Freya's great power. Though, it is possible that Finn's spirit was somehow bound to the necklace Freya gave him, which allowed her to achieve such a great feat without the presence of the Other Side. Freya was able to awaken her desiccated father with a spell that required a minimal amount of blood. She augmented the frequency of her whistling to the point that it caused Aiden severe pain. She also drew out Finn's spirit from Vincent's body and sealed it within her pendant. She even put Vincent to sleep with a wave of her hand and a simple command. Dahlia cast a spell on Freya which allowed the former to draw power from the latter while allowing Freya's power to grow with time. Dahlia then enchanted Freya with a curse that forced her to sleep for a hundred years while amassing an abundant amount of magic and power. Unfortunately, the effects of the curse only allow Freya to live for one year. During this period, she would be functionally immortal. This is ultimately proven when Freya ingested Dahlia's strongest batch of poison and having her neck snapped by Klaus. With these enhancements, it is likely that she is more powerful than a conventional witch. Freya's power is further exhibited by her ability to break apart the shackles that were meant to prevent a witch from using their powers, and then instantaneously subdued Klaus by snapping his neck with the power of her mind, something most conventional witches cannot do to the Original Hybrid. She used a spell of Esther's to reach inside Eva Sinclair's mind while drawing on Elijah and Klaus as anchors and bring Marcel and Vincent with her in hopes of bringing Rebekah back, even enchanting a dagger so Vincent could bring it with him on the journey. The same spell allowed her to reach inside the minds of Klaus and Elijah and know all of their secrets. Finally, she destroyed Esther with a spell drawing on her talisman and with the simple gesture of touching her mother's forehead, she caused Lenore's body to transform into starlings that died in an instant. Freya tried a spell with Rebekah to locate Dahlia, and would have succeeded had Rebekah not gained a vision of Dahlia channeling Freya from tactile contact with her. Freya also has proven adept to creating her own spells, as she was the person who came up with the plan to bind the three sources of Dahlia's power (sacred soil from her homeland of Norway, the ashes of her Viking oppressors, and Freya's own blood to represent the person who came the closest to love that Dahlia has ever felt) in order to create a weapon that would render her mortal, and, by proxy, able to be killed by conventional means. Freya's skill in locator spells are evident when she managed to locate Hope in the Bayou in hopes of using her as bait against Dahlia. She also easily located the hidden White Oak Stake by using a toothpick in a glass of bourbon to pinpoint it's location. She used the same ingredients meant to kill Dahlia in a spell that allowed her to create a "killing field" in the Abattoir that will render Dahlia powerless once she steps foot within it. Freya also easily subdued Marcel, a two-century-old vampire and kept him at bay, without even concentrating. While unable to fight Dahlia's magic directly, Freya easily disrupted Dahlia's spell as soon as the latter's magic was temporarily weakened by the cursed shackles. She also easily cured her siblings of their white-oak-induced sickness with a wave of her hand, by causing them to cough up the ashes of the white oak stake. Later on, Freya healed Eva Sinclair's dead body and even allowed Rebekah to inhabit it again. It is currently unknown if she has retained her semi-immortality or invulnerability, following Dahlia's demise. Gallery Freya Mikaelson.png Freya_Mikaelson's_Exquisite_Corps.png Freya-Child.png|Freya as a child. Freya-Young.jpg|Young Freya. To212_096Freya.jpg|Freya in season two. Normal_TheOriginals213-0056.jpg Normal_TheOriginals213-0094.jpg Normal_TheOriginals215-0811.jpg Normal_TheOriginals215-0143.jpg Normal_TO306_0187Freya.jpg|Fryea in season three. TO309_1769Freya.jpg TO310FREYA8.jpg TO310FREYA12.jpg TOS5-Promotional-Freya.jpg|Freya's season five's promotional picture. Trivia *Her being kidnapped by her aunt because deal made with Esther is a nod to the fairy tale about Rumpelstiltskin. The only difference between the two is that Freya was taken several years after she was born, as Rumpelstiltskin after the baby was born. *She is very similar to her niece, Hope Mikaelson: **Both of their births were originally thought to be impossible. **They are both the firstborn of their generation and are both females. **Both were separated form their parents under pretense of death. *She also shares some similarities with Katerina Petrova: **Both are witches, however Katerina revealed this status later. **Both were born in Europe, and migrated to America centuries later. **Both have used their magic to cheat death. **Both got pregnant out of wedlock and lost their because of their family members in some way. **Both have committed suicide, and were thought to be dead. **Both have been separated from their family for a long time, but are eventually reunited. Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Antagonists Category:Fallen Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Arrogant Category:The Vampire Diaries heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Victims Category:Mentor Category:Immortals Category:Vengeful